


twilight sky

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blood and Injury, GalliReiWeek, M/M, No Spoilers, reiner ur gay is showing.txt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Submission for GalliRei Week 2021, Day 2 - Sick or Injured GalliReiReiner Braun works under the codenameYoroias one of the Nine Titans, heroes who are gifted with supernatural abilities to fight for the city. His partner, the sarcastic and snarkyAgito, can’t seem to stop getting injured around him.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	twilight sky

**Author's Note:**

> TBH, this could've lowkey doubled as the Day 1 prompt, but C'MON. I'm not THAT stingy. Anyway, this fic is very very loosely based off of [this.](https://porcosimp.tumblr.com/post/642794149909872642/the-hero-shows-up-at-the-villains-doorstep-one)

ID Number: 035176

Assigned Power: Armour

Classification: Melee, Tank

Specialized Abilities:

  * Creation of protective segment plates on any/every part of the body
  * Enhanced strength and base durability 



Status: Alive

Affiliation: Marley

Further Behavioural Notes:

  * Reliable; trustworthy
  * Fiercely loyal to Marley; susceptible to authoritarian influence



* * *

Gunfire ricochets off of Reiner’s armour as he charges past the enemy lines. With a solid sweep and a crunch of metal, he destroys one set of machine guns. As he turns to knock out the other sets, something hard and heavy explodes with a _boom_ at the back of his neck as smoke fills his vision.

Cold alarm spreads in his chest as the point of contact begins to prickle with pain. The sensation itself isn’t the issue, the implications of it are. He only feels pain when his armour is chipped, and _nothing’s_ been able to chip his armour in a while. 

Reiner’s eyes are stinging from the smoke, the thick layer of dusty white-gray that still blinds him. Another explosion comes, and this time, it’s right in his face. He hisses as the mouthguard of his mask is blown clean off, hastily lashing out in front of him. He’s aiming for something, anything at all; if he’s lucky, maybe, just maybe he can finish his job and dive for cover before-

There’s a quick pressure on his shoulder. Reiner turns his head, and there Agito is, vaulting up and over as he bats away an incoming projectile. 

_Explosions… projectiles…_

“Grenades!” he calls out as soon as the realization hits him. A loud _boom_ sounds, followed by more gunfire that harmlessly bounces off of his armour. He whirls, grunting as he slams into one of the remaining sets of machine guns and smashes at it until it dies down.

There’s a rustle of motion beside him, and Agito’s snappish voice sounds, “You couldn’t have said that sooner, you bastard?!” Reiner instinctively looks for his partner through the waning blanket of smoke. It doesn’t take long: Agito moves with an almost graceful sort of deadliness, aggressive and swift as he reduces the remaining machine gun into little more than ribboned scraps of metal.

As the last of the smoke wisps away, he crouches over the smouldering heap. With a flick of his wrist, he’s folding his throwing knives back into their sheaths. There’s steam rising from his fingers, a telltale sign that his body is repairing itself even as the broken segments of his claws seamlessly reform. Something about the ice-blue glint of his eyes behind his goggles makes something catch in Reiner’s throat.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Reiner swallows. “I’m sorry about the grenade.”

“I would’ve dodged and let it hit you,” Agito says dryly. Reiner isn’t entirely sure if he’s joking or not, but he laughs anyway, albeit a bit awkwardly.

(Awkward. That’s his and Agito’s relationship, in a nutshell. It’s weird - he lets Shariki’s relentless teasing slide, cracks jokes with the Cadets, the Titans-in-training, and even has some sort of bro-handshake with Shingeki. Yet when it comes to Reiner, he’s irritable, curt, and sarcastic. Well, more sarcastic than normal. He honestly isn’t sure what he’s done to make Agito despise him so much.

He’d said that much to Chō-ōgata, one day.

“Just give him some time,” Chō-ōgata had responded, to which Reiner responded with, “We’ve been partners for _seven_ months! And besides, that’s easy for you to say, he’s nice to you.”)

Agito presses the button on his earpiece and speaks into it, “Warchief, we’ve gotten rid of the machine guns.”

_“Regroup with Megata and Shariki,”_ comes the low, rumbling voice of Kemono. _“No detours.”_

“Understood,” Reiner responds into his own earpiece as he dissolves his armour. There shouldn’t be any danger now, and he could use the extra mobility. He climbs over the nearby banister and jumps down, onto the street below. If Megata and Shariki have stuck to the plan, which is a near-guarantee, this should be the fastest route to get to them.

Agito lands next to Reiner in a crouch, boots noiseless like a cat. His claws are half-dissolved, their spiked ridges melting away to reveal slender fingers still dripping with blood. It looks like he’s missing a finger, maybe two, and Reiner winces.

He takes three steps forward before he realizes Agito isn’t coming. He looks over his shoulder and does a double-take when he sees a child across the road, waving at them.

“Wait, Agito, we shouldn’t-”

Agito doesn’t hear. Or pretends not to hear. Either way, he darts past Reiner to jaywalk across the road. Reiner mutters a curse underneath his breath and follows, but by the time he reaches the two, Agito’s already on one knee, bent to eye-level with the child.

The child excitedly passes a scrap of napkin and a pen over, and Agito wipes his right hand on the front of his cargo pants before taking them. Blood darkens the tawny coloured fabric in wet splotches. 

“-and my big brother says his favourite Titan is Shingeki,” the child’s saying. “He’s kinda silly sometimes!”

“Well, big brothers can be silly sometimes.” Agito’s voice is warm, gentle. Reiner’s stomach lurches. “And your name is?”

“Halil!”

There’s something soft and delicate about the scene - Agito always stops for the children who want signatures, but Reiner can never get used to seeing how _different_ he is in these moments. Guiltily, Reiner clears his throat. “Agito, seriously-”

“Yeah, yeah.” Agito’s eyes flicker up, and he hands the child back the napkin and pen. “Halil, I have to go with this big meanie now. See you around, okay?”

The child’s eyes go a little wide, but he giggles. “Okay.”

* * *

“Broke a nail?” Megata asks, as soon as they regroup and board the train back to HQ.

“Broke a nail,” Agito confirms, holding his still steaming hands in his lap.

Shariki clicks her tongue playfully. “Oh, you poor thing.”

As Agito groans, Megata says, “What took you two so long?”

“Hm?” Reiner’s tone is even, careful. Through his peripheral vision, he sees Agito look up. “Nothing.”

Megata looks like she’s about to shoot a response back, but Agito pipes, “For someone known for his armour, yours breaks disappointingly easily,” before she opens her mouth.

“Yeah.” Reiner looks away. “Thanks for earlier. I owe you one.”

“No, you don’t,” Agito drawls. “I didn’t save you, I saved the Cadets from having to replace you this early on in their training. You seriously need to get your head out of your ass and into the game. Stop being useless as f-”

“Agito, you shouldn’t be bullying someone who just took artillery fire to the face,” Shariki chides lightly, and Agito makes a non-committal noise at the back of his throat, effectively severing the conversation there.

* * *

After the patrol debriefing, Reiner buys a burrito for dinner and trudges home. He talks to his mom over the phone, does some paperwork, checks his mail. As he settles on the couch with his burrito, TV playing some random sitcom he’s only half paying attention to, he thinks briefly about the routine he’s developed. 

His job is exciting enough, he supposes. Exciting enough that he doesn’t really need much more excitement in his life.

He gets through a season and a half of the sitcom before he decides to go to bed. When his phone sounds, he groggily goes to turn it off, and only realizes that it’s not his alarm ringing after a good couple of seconds of squinting at the bright screen.

It’s a caller, an unknown caller, actually. He checks the top of his phone for the time: _3:41 AM._

“Uh. Hello?”

_“Yoroi, it’s me.”_

Reiner’s tiredness instantly vanishes when he realizes exactly who’s on the other line. “Agito?”

_“Listen, can… can you come to HQ? Alone? And don’t tell anyone else.”_ After a beat of silence, Agito adds, _“Please.”_ There’s a strained, tight note in his voice that sounds a little like desperation.

“I’ll be there in ten.”

* * *

Reiner makes it in eight minutes.

The only light around is the faint streetlights and even fainter moonlights, so he turns on the flashlight of his phone as he nears the front entrance of HQ. Agito hadn’t exactly specified a spot, so he searches the front premises of the building with a weird mix of franticness and hesitance. 

It’s only when he makes it to the side entrance that he finds who he’s looking for.

“Holy Helos, can you not shine that  _ directly _ in my eyes?”

“Sorry,” Reiner responds, angling the flashlight to the side. Even with the shadow of the night wrapped around him like a blanket, he can tell that Agito is leaning heavily against the wall. 

With a hiss, Agito yanks something out from where it’s stuck in his arm and throws it behind him. The object clatters against the ground. When Reiner tries to subtly shine the beam of light at his arm, he narrows his eyes when he realizes steam isn’t emitting from it.

No, no, it could just be a trick of the light. Or rather, the lack of it. He can’t jump to conclusions.

Agito doubles over just as he starts coughing - harsh, slippery noises. Jerkily, he pries off his mask, and a second later, there’s the sound of something wet splattering against the pavement.

The Titans are forbidden from unmasking around each other. It hardly feels important now, but- “What are you-”

“No point in calling you at ass o’clock if I’m gonna choke to death on my own blood,” Agito says, after another round of wet coughs. Uncharacteristically, he hesitates for a moment, before he adds, “Can’t believe you actually came, you crazy bastard.”

Reiner’s heart clenches. “I- Of course I came.”

“Oh,” Agito murmurs. His expression isn’t visible in the dark, but his voice is wavering, dazed. “Didn’t know who else to call.”

And then he pitches forwards like a ragdoll.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be way longer than I originally planned, LOL? I mean, it's more GalliRei food for us, but still. Kinda strayed a bit from the prompt too, oops? Next chaps should be out soon, thank you for your patience!
> 
> [My Twitter is here.](https://twitter.com/porcosimp/status/1359872387353726976)
> 
> Fun Fact: I was gonna just use English (ex: Armoured, Jaws, etc.) but then I reached annie and I was like wait, just calling her Female sounds weird AF


End file.
